It has been recognized that in teaching abstract concepts, it is often effective and useful to utilize visual and tactile aids in such a way as to reinforce understandings of such concepts.
See for an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,921 to Stolper, for "Discovering by Manipulation" in which relationships are taught by interfitting blocks.
A primary area of application of such concept is in teaching relationships between physical parameters, such as force, distance, energy (i.e., work).
Certain of such parameters are mathematically related and such relationship may typically be set forth as an equation, i.e., Force times Distance equals Work, a mechanical form of energy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide tactile devices capable of teaching conceptual relationships which is particularly adaptable to demonstrating the mathematical relationships between scientific parameters.